iAm From The Future
by AveryBookNerd
Summary: Where did Cal from iGo Nuclear and that mysterious little girl from iSpace Out come from? Thanks to a girl named Harley the iCarly gang is about to find out. Takes place after iOMG, Seddie.
1. iHarley

Iam from the future

By: Massieluver1

DISCLAIMER: ICarly is not mine, Cal and Kaylee are not my OCs, I only own Harley

**Author note: You know Cal from Igo nuclear and that mysterious little girl from Ispace out? Some fans believe that they are Sam and Freddie's kids from the future. This fic takes place after IOMG.**

Carly watched from the window while her two best friends kissed. She was shocked at first, but then she smiled, she was happy for them.

"Hey Carly, could you give me a hand?" asked Steven, a guy in her geography class.

"Sure" she replied "What's your project?"

"It's a time machine" Steven replied

"Wow, that is so cool," Carly said "Dose it work?"

"I don't know, I haven't tried it yet" Steven replied "Could you pull this lever while I type in the database"

Carly did as she was told. With a flash of bright white light and a puff of smoke something landed with a thud. When the smoke cleared up it revealed a Ridgeway yearbook from the year 2036.

"Yes," Steven yelled "I am a genius"

"Well there is no doubt that you'll get an A plus" Carly told him

"Thanks Carly" Steven said

Carly went back to her project. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a girl, about 13 years old, with long dark hair and brown eyes. She looked a bit like Freddie but her curly hair looked exactly like Sam's.

"Hi, I'm Harley" She said

"I'm Carly" Carly said "That's Gibby and the man in the box is my brother, Spencer"

"Nice to meet you all" Harley said

"Hey guys," Freddie said walking in, holding Sam's hand, "Whose this?"

"Hi Freddie and Sam" Harley said "My names Harley"

"How do you know our names?" Freddie asked

"Oh, I- um" Harley stuttered

"She probably watches ICarly" Sam said

"Yes, That makes sense" Harley said

"Freddie, I think there's something wrong with our project" Brad yelled

"It works fine" Freddie said looking at Sam

"I think its malfunctioning" Brad replied

"What?" Freddie exclaimed

Freddie tried to fix it but couldn't "Great, all our hard work is gone"

"Let me see it" Harley said

"Harley I highly doubt you can-" Freddie began to say

"Fixed it" Harley said

"Wow" Freddie gasped "you should help us on ICarly sometime"

"I should?" Harley asked

"Sure" Carly replied

"Do you have any talents? Besides anything tech related?" Sam asked

"Yeah," Harley said "I can put someone in a coma with just an empty juice box"

"Really?" Sam said "I can do that too"

"So can my mom, she sometimes threatens my dad with that" Harley said

"Weird I threaten Freddie with that sometimes," Sam replied "So which project is yours?"

"Oh, I don't go here" Harley said "I'm helping my cousin with his, I should be getting back to him, see you later"

**Author note: Tell me what you think of the first chapter, R&R!**


	2. iAm a Benson

iAm a Benson

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine, Cal isn't mine, Kaylee technically isn't mine, I only own Harley.

Harley walked down the hallway of the apartment building and knocked on Carly's door. Spencer opened it.

"Hi, you must be Harley," Spencer said "Come on in, Carly, Sam and Freddie are doing the show upstairs"

"Okay, thanks" Harley said smiling

Harley walked up the stairs and entered the studio just as Carly and Sam said "And this concludes another segment of Messin' with Lewbert"

"Hi" Harley whispered

"Hi, I'm Brad" The iCarly intern greeted "hey, Freddie I gotta jet early, see you at school"

"Okay, See you later" Freddie said

Brad quietly left out the door.

"Okay, now we would like to introduce you to someone-" Carly said

"Who is a totally awesome girl" Sam finished

"Please welcome Harley" Sam and Carly said together

Harley walked into the middle of the room and waved to the audience.

"And Harley is here for a brand new segment called Ask Harley" Carly and Sam said together

"Lets pick a random iCarly fan and they can ask Harley anything" Carly said

"This first live video feed comes from three best friends named Alexis, Sophia and Talia" Freddie announced

The T.V. screen showed three girls sitting on a grey couch, possibly in a living room. Two of the girls had strait dirty blond hair and hazel eyes while the third girl had long dark hair and green eyes.

"Hi I'm Alexis" The first blond said with a strait face

"I'm Sophia" The second blond chirped, she sounded very hyper

"And I'm Talia" The brunette said with just as much enthusiasm as Sophia

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Harley" Harley said

"I have a question for you" Alexis said, still keeping a strait face "How old are you"

"I'll be 14 next month" Harley responded

"Are you related to Freddie?" asked Talia

"No, I'm not why… why do you ask?" Harley stuttered quickly

"Okay," Sophia said with confusion in her voice "Then are you related to Sam?"

"No" Harley exclaimed "No one here is related to me"

"Okay," Alexis said, her strait face turned into a confused frown "You just look like the both of them so much"

"Um, uh, I-" Harley stuttered

"Carly" Spencer yelled as he charged into the iCarly studio "Cal is here, he broke out of jail"

"My brother was never in jail," Harley said "what are you talking about?"

"Your brother?" Carly asked

"Cal is downstairs" Spencer said "And that little girl that I imagined because I missed Carly is back"

"Okay, I think we're out of time" Carly said

"Bye" Sam and Carly said in union

"We're clear" Freddie said

Just then a little blond girl rushed into the iCarly studio and started running around.

"Kaylee" Harley screamed and chasing the blond girl "Kaylee! Kaylin Marissa Benson get back here this instant!"

"Benson?" Sam asked "That's Freddie's last name"

"Uh, funny coincidence?" Harley stuttered

The two girls ran out of the studio and from downstairs they heard Harley yell "Cal, mom is suspicious we got to get out of here now"

"Harley Samantha Benson What did you do?" Cal's voice yelled

"I called Kaylee by her last name," Harley said "Lets get out of here"

A door opened and slammed shut then there was silence.

"That was weird" Freddie said

"I know," Sam said "They have the same last name as you, Kaylin is what I wish my mom named me, Marissa is your mom's name, Samantha is my name, and Harley, Kaylee, and Cal sound a bit like Carly"

"Gasp, do you know what this means?" Spencer said

"I know" Sam said "They are our doubles from another dimension"

"No," Spencer said "They are from the future"

"And what else? Their Sam and Freddie's future kids?" Carly said sarcastically

"Yes" Spencer said

"Yeah, 'cause that is so normal" Freddie said

Sam, Freddie, and Carly laughed and went downstairs to watch America sings.

"Fine don't believe me but I will prove that they are future-inoids," Spencer yelled, then he sighed and said "I need to get a girlfriend"

**Hope you liked it, I plan on putting more seddie in the next chapter. R&R**


	3. iDont believe it

iDon't Believe It

DISCLAIMER: I did not create iCarly, Cal, Kaylee, or anyone except Harley. Steven is NOT Steven from iParty with Victorious

-Sam's POV-

I couldn't sleep at all last night because I was thinking about what Spencer said about Harley, Kaylee, and Cal being from the future. I sat in class the next day while we were all presenting our end of the year projects. Steven got up to do his project on time travel. He started to talk about what he had found out about the future and how he unfortunately couldn't send people through time. I relaxed, Spencer must have been wrong, if people couldn't go through time then it must've just been a coincidence that Harley, Kaylee and Cal had the last name Benson and they were not Freddie's kids from the future. Then he picked up something interesting, a Ridgeway year book from the year 2036, 25 years into the future. Out of the corner of my eye I swore I saw a mop of brunette curls out the window. But when I looked no one was there.

"And there are quite a few future students I found interesting" Steven explained "They are descendants of some past and present students, these are the Gibson twins, Michael and Gabriella Gibson"

I looked up at Gibby's future daughter, she has strait blond hair and jade green eyes, she didn't look anything like Gibby, so she must get her looks from her mom. However Gibby's future son was almost a exact replica of him except for his blond hair.

"Rodney Goober Jr., Anthony D'Angelo, Elise Habberman, Tyson Garcia, Davey Wolf, Amanda Vasquez" Steven continued

I looked up at the descendants of rip-off Rodney, Christopher D'Angelo, Duke Habberman, Gary Wolf, and Shane Vasquez. Although Shane's daughter looked a lot like Wendy except she had Shane's eyes, she was lucky to be one day married to the guy that was so cute it made me and Carly get overly competitive.

"This is Juliette Lopez" Steven gestured to a girl that looked like exactly like Carly but had Brad's last name"Nathan Delany, Virginia Krandle, and Harley Benson"

I heard a gasp from Freddie, Carly, and myself. I didn't believe this, was Spencer actually right? I looked at Freddie, he looked at me and I knew we were thinking the exact same thing. Were Cal, Harley, and Kaylee really our kids from the future? I only just started dating Freddie and today I found out that one day we'd be married. I looked to Freddie, who looked at me than back to the picture of the smiling brunette. I looked out the window again, this time I know I saw a brunette girl dive into the bushes. Harley. I rose my hand and excused myself to the bathroom, then I texted Freddie, telling him to excuse himself to the bathroom and meet me outside. Then I texted Carly the same thing.

-Harley's POV-

I dove down into the bushes after my picture was shown, I was almost certain mom saw me. I recognized everyone from my class. Rodney jr, who was always selling rip offs of everything. Anthony and Elise, the school's best athletes and cutest couple. Tyson and Davey, best friends, joined at the hip, most popular and cutest boys in the grade. Virginia, who hates her name and makes everyone call her Ginger, is the prettiest and most popular girl in the grade, and she's the best friend of Elise. Amanda Madeleine Vasquez, Juliette Christine Lopez, Nathan David Delany, Gabriella Michelle Gibson, and Michael Gabe Gibson, my best friends and the only kids in the grade who aren't afraid of me. Nathanerd, as I call Nathan, is madly head over heals for pretty little Juliette. I wonder if he'd ever obsess over me like that if I were as pretty as her. Even when Nathan found out Juliette had a crush on Michael Gibson he did everything to try to win her heart. Why dose he always pay attention to her and never notice me?

"Harley" I heard my mom yell, right behind her was my dad and Aunt Carly

"Spencer was right," Carly said "you are a future-inoid"

"What?" I asked "What's a future-inoid"

The three exchanged confused glances then shrugged.

"I gotta run" I said, then I took off down the street. My parents and Aunt Carly were close behind. I saw Kaylee and Cal by the time traveling car.

"Kaylee, Cal, get in and floor it" I yelled, we all jumped in and Cal started the car.

"Harley Samantha Benson when we get back to 2036 you are grounded" Cal yelled

"When did you become my mother?" I screamed

"I may not be mom but when I tell her your idea you will be in military school" Cal screamed

"Well Cal Fredward Benson wait until mom and dad hear that you went along with it and almost went to jail" I yelled "Yes, I wanted you to go back and help aunt Carly with the science project, which even with your help she still failed, but I wasn't the one who broke dad and uncle Steven's time machine"

"At least I fixed it" Cal said "But I didn't run off"

"Kaylin ran off too" I defended

"Okay, so it's all of our faults," Cal sighed "We will all take the blame"

"Well you will, you're the oldest" I said

Cal snickered a bit

"Entering time space vortex" Cal said as we drove into a vortex

We were back in our own time in a matter of seconds, usually it took at least 10 minutes, Cal has made some brilliant improvements. The only problem is he should probably install some kind of alarm for hitchhikers.

"What just happened?" Young mom asked when we opened the trunk to get our luggage.

"Oh no" Was all me and Cal could say

"Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Carly your in the future" Kaylee squealed

"Kaylee" Cal and I hissed

"We took daddy's time machine without asking" Kaylee ignored us

"Kails" I said

"But then it broke so we were stranded in the past but Cal fixed it and-" Kaylee kept rambling

"Kaylin Marissa Benson be quiet" Cal yelled

Kaylee went quiet but mom, dad, and aunt Carly looked shocked.

"We are, what happened?" Dad was confused

"I don't know, one minute we snuck into the trunk of your car and the next thing we know were…" Aunt Carly said

"In the year 2036" Kaylee finished

The three of them looked around, a group of kids flew overhead with jetpacks, solar and water powered cars past by in the streets, then they all turned their heads to the giant mansion that we were standing in the driveway of. My rottweiler, Ares, came to greet us.

"Hey Ares" I pet him, he let out a loud tough bark "that's my boy"

"Is this your house?" Dad asked

"No, it's Georgia Freedman's house" Cal said sarcastically

"Who?" Mom asked

"She's a singer that is popular in this time," I explained "Seriously bro, you couldn't have picked something from their time like Cascada or The black eyed peas or Miranda Cosgrove"

"Oh, I love Miranda Cosgrove" Aunt Carly said

"Well, you want to go inside your future house?" Cal asked

"Sure" mom and dad replied

Mom, dad, and Aunt Carly followed Cal and Kaylee inside I was close behind when I heard someone call my name. When I turned around I saw Juliette, Amanda, and Nathanerd.

"Hey guys" I said

"So" Nathanerd said

"So what?" I asked

"What are we doing for our end of the year project?" He clarified

Oh crud, with all the time traveling I forgot all about the project

"Oh right, the project, I forgot" I said

"Can we come inside?" Juliette asked in her sugary sweet voice

"No" I panicked "You cant come in"

"Chill Harley" Amanda said as the three pushed past me and Ares and went inside.

"Oh darn" I said

**Hey this is Avery aka massieluver1 saying R&R!**


	4. iHide the past in a closet

iHide the past in a closet

DISCLIAMER: If this were an episode it would be called iDisclaim

-Harley's POV-

I followed my friends inside my house. I had to warn my past parents that my friends from this time were here

"Juliette, Amanda, and Nathanerd are here" I yelled

"Mom and dad took Kaylee out, could you come into the kitchen" Cal called

"Sure," I called, then I turned to my friends "you guys stay here"

"Okay" Juliette said with suspicion in her voice

I ran into the kitchen and saw my past parents, past Aunt Carly, and present siblings.

"Juliette is suspicious, get in the closet" I said to Mom, Dad and Aunt Carly

The three of them filed into the broom closet. Kaylee and Cal went up the back staircase **(I figured since it's a big mansion it has a back stair case)**. I told my friends that we'd be working at the kitchen table and that my brother was studying in his room so we shouldn't disturb him and my parents had taken Kaylee shopping for a friend's birthday present. Between reading paragraphs from our textbooks and taking notes we played would you rather.

"Okay Nathan would you rather," Amanda said "be deemed un-cool by everyone or watch Juliette marry Michael?"

"Be deemed un-cool by everyone, watching Juliette get married to someone other than me would hurt to much" Nathan replied

Juliette and Amanda rolled their eyes. I looked down, secretly sad that he would never notice me.

"You cant be deemed un-cool if you already are, Nathanerd" I said to cover up my sadness

"Must you always attack me with words?" Nathan asked

"Do you want me to use rocks?" I said

"History really does repeat itself" I heard a voice say from the closet

"Did you hear something?" Nathan asked

"No, What are you talking about? I heard nothing" I stuttered

"Okay" Amanda said "I'm going to get a peppy cola, anyone want one?"

"Sure" We all said in union

After a few pages of notes we continued our game.

"Harley" Juliette said "Would you rather get crickets injected into your body or marry Nathan?"

Both me and Nathan's eyes bulged out of our heads.

"Get crickets injected into my body" I said quickly

"Oh Harley if your in love with me just say so" Nathan said

"Nyeah" I said

"Nyeah" He mocked

"You'd be a lousy husband to anyone" I said

"And you'd be a cranky wife" He remarked

I saw Amanda and Juliette smile as if they knew something I didn't.

"Whoa, that is freakishly similar to us" I heard someone say from the closet

"Okay, it's not just me this time," Nathan said "You guys heard that right?"

"Yeah" Amanda said

"I did too" Juliette said

"You guys are crazy" I said

"You're the one whose acting weird" Amanda told me

"Yeah Harley what's up with you?" Nathan asked

"Nothing" I said

Nathan looked at me in suspicion then started walking towards the closet. I had to think of something to prevent him from throwing the closet door open. I had an idea.

"Nathan David Delany if you open that closet I will tell the whole school that you've never kissed a girl" I shouted

There was silence. Amanda and Juliette looked at me in shock. Nathan looked mad, then like he was about to cry. He ran out of the kitchen. I heard the door open then slam shut.

"Look what you did" Juliette yelled

"He'll get over it" I snapped

"Not now that you've made him all sad" Juliette yelled "he's probably paranoid that you will tell the whole school and everyone will laugh at him. Just because you didn't want him to open a closet. Do you know how bad he must feel?" Juliette asked

We heard a car honking outside.

"My mom is here to pick me up" Juliette said

"She's driving me home too" Amanda said

"See you later" I said

"Bye, Harley" Amanda and Juliette said before leaving

"Okay, you can come out now" I said

Mom, Dad, and Aunt Carly walked out of the closet. I looked at the quote that was framed on the kitchen wall.

"The **harder** she tried to** forget** him,  
>The more she <em>remembered him<em>,  
>The more she tried to <span>hate<span> him,  
>The more she <em><strong>wanted him<strong>_ to look at her  
>with those <strong>eyes<strong> of his,  
>and <em>smile<em> that smile of his that never failed to _**stop her breath"**_

I never understood why my parents loved that quote so much. It was strange, every time I looked at it I would think of Nathan, I don't know why. Then it struck me. I had just hurt Nathan, and now he probably hated me. I had an idea.

"I'll be back later" I said to the past Carly, Sam, and Freddie

I grabbed my favourite red jacket and ran out the door before anyone could ask where I was going.

**I decided to stop there just 'cus I felt like it. Until next time R&R!**


	5. iKiss, again

iKiss, again

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything

-Harley's POV-

I ran to Nathan's house. His mom told me he was sitting outside on the back porch and that she didn't know what was wrong with him. He sat on the porch swing watching the sun set over the ravine. On his Ipod an old song called "Tangled up in me" by Skye Sweetnam blared.

"Nathan?" I said as I walked onto the porch

"Hey" he said glumly, turning down the music "what do you want?"

"Listen, I'm sorry" I said to Nathan "for everything I've ever done to you. Replacing your shampoo with hair removing gel, putting blue cheese dressing in your Oreos, sending all your underwear to Hungary, everything"

"So are you going to stop messing with me?" Nathan asked

"No, I'm going to still mess with you, I'm just going to apologize every few years" I said

"Good, I actually like that you prank me and fight with me, it makes my life more exciting" He said "Sure, I'm a bit mad that you brought up the fact that I've never kissed anyone"

"If you want to know the truth, I've never kissed anyone either" I said

"But when Juliette, Amanda, and I asked last week you said you kissed a guy named Derek Woodley at summer camp" Nathan said

"Nope" I confessed "I lied so Juliette and Amanda wouldn't laugh at me because they had their first kisses when they were like, 10"

"Did they laugh at me?" Nathan asked

"No" I replied

"I don't get why people get so worked up about their first kiss?" He asked

"I know right?" I said, taking a seat next to him on the porch swing "I just wish I could get it over with already"

"Yeah, me too" He said, then he stifled a giggle

"what is it?" I asked

"Nothing, just a stupid thought" He said

"Tell me" I protested

"Fine" He sighed "I was just going to say-""-That we should kiss?" I finished his sentence

"Should we?" He asked "Just so both of us can get it over with?"

"Just to get it over with" I said "And you swear everything goes right back to normal as soon as it's over with""Definitely" He confirmed "And we never tell anyone"

"Never" I said

Inside I didn't know what to think of this, I have had a secret crush on Nathan since we were six and I was about to kiss him. But what if after it's over it gets so awkward between us that we can never be friends again? Or at least keep up a frenemy relationship. After this he would probably go right back to his crush on Juliette. Why dose he always drool over her and never even look my way. It's like I'm invisible. Why can't I be as smart, girly, sweet, and beautiful as her? I just wish-

My thoughts were washed away when he leaned in and kissed me and I melted. My heart beat faster than it ever had before in my life. I could feel my chest tighten, like it was about to collapse entirely. I swear I feel like my heart is soaring higher than the clouds. His lips were soft and tasted like the cherries that we'd eaten at my house fifteen minutes ago. It felt like the entire world had went away and all that was left was the kiss, and the moment. I wanted to stay there, with my lips pressed against his forever.

But after what seemed like hours to me, in reality it had only been about 10 seconds, he pulled away. A thought occurred to me, did he like it as much as I did?

"That was-" He said awkwardly

"-Nice" I said "good work" I mentally slapped myself, good work? Really?

"Thank you, you too" He said

There was a long and awkward silence. As much as I wanted to stay and kiss him again I took that as me cue to leave. As I turned around I heard him call me.

"Hey, I hate you" Nathan said in a slightly flirtatious voice

"I hate you too" I said with a smile

As I was leaving one thought was on my mind, wow.

"There's** something** I _need_ to tell you.  
><span>I love you<span>, you know that I do,  
>but..I am just <strong>scared<strong> of so many things.  
>I am scared of <strong>feeling<strong> this way, &  
>I am scared of being <strong>so vulnerable<strong>.  
>but <strong>most<strong> of all, I am _really_ scared of  
><strong>losing<strong> **you"**

-Sam's POV-

Harley ran out the door before we could ask her where she was running off too. Cal and Kaylee came downstairs.

"Where is Harley?" Cal asked

"She ran off after she offended some guy" Carly responded

"Nathan?" Cal said

"That's the one" I said

"She always offends that boy" Cal said "It's kind of obvious they have crushes on each other. I'm going to laugh the day that they admit it to each other"

Freddie and I smiled at each other.

"I wonder where she went" Cal said

"Well, in a similar situation, what did I do?" I asked

Freddie and I smiled at the memory.

"What?" Carly asked in confusion

"Oh, nothing" Freddie said

"Okay, I still don't understand what-" Carly trailed off, then she realized what we meant "Oh, right"

"What are you talking about? What happen-" Kaylee began to say before she was cut off by someone opening the front door.

"Harley, I forgot my textbook-" A girl's voice said as she rushed into the kitchen and stopped short when she saw us.

Her hair was long and dark, her perky eyes were brown. She looked about 13 years old and a lot like Carly.

"Um, hi" she said

"Juliette, could you go and come back some other time" Cal said

"Who are these people and why do they look like your parents and my mom?" Juliette asked

"Should we tell her?" Kaylee asked

"I guess it would be okay if she knew" Cal replied

We explained our situation to Juliette, being sure to include every time we saw the future Bensons. Cal helping Carly with a science project, Kaylee driving Spencer absolutely nuts.

"That is so cool" Juliette said "So this means you're my mom from the past?""Yes" Carly said

"And that means you borrowed Uncle Freddie and Uncle Steven's time machine without asking" Juliette realized "You are in trouble"

"Well, it was Harley's idea" Cal said

"Where is Harley?" Juliette asked

"She wanted to apologize to Nathan" Kaylee said

"Really?" Juliette asked in surprise and disbelief

"I know weird right?" Kaylee said

Freddie, Carly, and I giggled a bit.

"I wont tell anyone" Juliette said "I really should get going, mom and Amanda are waiting in the car. I don't want them to come in wondering where I am, bye"

Juliette grabbed her text book and ran out the front door.

"Now that that's settled we should get you three back to the past before mom and dad get home" Cal said

The five of us walked into the garage where the time machine had been parked. On the time machine a sticker read: "Property of Fredward Benson and Steven Delany do not touch without authorization."

"Harley used this so that the three of us could go back in time and help Aunt Carly with her project" Cal explained

"What would've happened if you didn't?" Carly asked

"Well, you would have recreated your pesticide and tried it out in front of the whole class" Cal explained "It would've been so toxic that the school would have to be evacuated and you would be suspended for a day"

"Oh, well then, thank you" Carly said

"Your very welcome Carly" Cal replied

"By the way, how did you escape the police?" Freddie asked

"Funny story, I erased their memories and deleted myself from FBI most wanted" Cal explained

"He's definitely your son Sam" Freddie said

We then filed into the time machine. Cal typed in the coordinates for us to return to our own time and pressed the ignition button. Nothing happened. A red light flashed across the screen spelling out a word that never, ever, means good news. "Malfunction"

-Harley's POV-

As I left Nathan's house it began to rain. I've always loved rain. The rain brought puddles, mud, and wet grass.

"Harley" A voice from behind me called

I turned around to see Nathan in his favourite blue hoodie. Jogging towards me until he was by my side. His black-blue hair was getting soaked and was falling into his peridot green eyes.

"How about I walk you back to your house" Nathan offered when he caught up with me

"You don't have to" I said, while pulling a purple umbrella from my jacket pocket

"I want too" He said, my cheeks began to heat up and I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks, I was really hoping that he wouldn't notice "If anything happened to you I would probably not forgive myself" He smiled shyly

"Okay" I said shyly, maybe things were about to change

We stood under my umbrella together and began to walk down the street.

-Nathan's POV-

She is so cute. That's all that ran through my mind the entire walk. I hardly noticed myself staring at her until she looked at me and asked why I was staring at her.

"Oh, uh, no…no reason" I stuttered

"Whatever" She groaned

"Do we have to share an umbrella though?" I asked "We look like a young couple"

"Fine then" She said taking the umbrella off of me "Then you can walk in the rain" She said with a flirtatious giggle. Her laugh is so cute.

I put my hood up and began to walk beside her again.

She put the umbrella back over my head, at first I thought that it was just out of guilt. But then she leaned into me and whispered "Let people think what they want. I don't care what people think of me."

I smiled at her and felt blood rush to my cheeks, I looked away from her in the hopes that she couldn't see me blushing.

Soon Harley and I got back to her house and saw a car parked in the driveway. It was aunt Carly's car. I wondered if Juliette and Amanda were still there. But for the first time since I met Juliette there was something different, I didn't care if she was there or not.

Just as Harley and I walked up to the door Juliette opened it and almost collided with us.

"Oh, I'm so sorry guys" Juliette said "Harley where have you been? I forgot my text book and came back but you were gone"

"I was at Nathan's house" Harley said

"Doing what?" Juliette asked

"Nothing… Just, saying sorry" Harley replied

This was technically not a lie. She did say that she was sorry.

"So you called a truce? You wont make fun of each other anymore?" Juliette asked

"Not technically" We both said in unison

Juliette rolled her eyes and smiled, she probably had that gleam in her eyes. But I was too preoccupied thinking of Harley to even notice.

"Juliette hurry up" Amanda yelled from the car, she didn't want to come outside in fear of ruining her strait red hair, I'll never understand girls.

"I'm coming" Juliette yelled back "I'll call you later Harley, I have a feeling you'll have a lot to tell me. She winked at Harley and left. I saw that Harley had a look of shock on her face.

"What was that about?" I asked

"I don't know" Harley replied

"Harley" Cal's voice called in panic "Was that you?"

"Yeah" Harley called

"The time machine malfunctioned" Kaylee's voice yelled

"My dad and you're your dad's time machine?" I asked in panic

Our dad's have been working on that time machine since high school. I had to make sure everything was okay, so, despite Harley's protests that I leave immediately, I ran to the garage were my dad and Mr. Benson had been working on the time machine for the last few months.

Harley ran after me yelling for me not to go in the garage. I would've probably listened to her if I had known what would await me.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R!**


	6. iHave A Plan

iHave a Plan

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine, just to let everyone know. BTW if you see random quotes that is how Harley is feeling.

-Harley's POV-

Nathan ran into the garage, completely ignoring my protests. When I caught up to him he was standing in the middle of the room. But he was not in shock, he was smiling?

"What is it?" I asked

"You travelled back in time?" He said "And you brought the past to the future. Hi Sam, Freddie, Carly"

"Well, it wasn't exactly our choice to bring them here" I explained "they stowed away"

"Oh" He said

"Trust me it wasn't easy, Cal almost got arrested, the time machine broke down, Kaylee ran off once, and it took months to fix the time machine" I told him

"You know you'll get in trouble" Nathan said

"Yeah, I figured that they could just go back to the past and we could all just play along as if this never happened" I explained "The reason that I didn't want you to open the closet was because they were in it"

"Ah, I see" Nathan said

"But know the time machine is broken, and I don't know what to do when mom and dad come home" I said

"Maybe I could help" Nathan said "I'll let them stay at my house so your parents wont suspect anything"

"But if your dad finds out then you'll get in trouble" Harley said

"Some things are worth the risk" Nathan said "Your one of those things Harley"

I blushed like crazy and looked away.

Cal, Nathan, past Dad, and I began to work on the time machine. We'd figured, Cal and I fixed it once we can fix it again. A little while later my Pear Phone buzzed, it was Juliette. She began to ask me a bunch of questions along the lines of "What's the past like?" "Did I see the past uncle Spencer?" "Did I meet her dad in the past?" Then she came upon the question "What happened at Nathan's house?"

All I told her was that I apologized to him then he wanted to come back to my house with me to finish our notes. But we found out the time machine was malfunctioning so know he was helping me, Cal, and my past dad repair it. Then she had to say it, she had to pop the question.

"Do you like him?" Juliette asked

"Nathan?" I asked "Of course, he's a good frenemy, I guess"

"No, do you like like him?" She clarified

"No, no I do…not" I said, technically speaking this was not a lie. I didn't like him, I loved him. There I said it.

"Your sure?" Juliette asked

"Yup" I replied

"Then you wouldn't be mad if I asked him to a movie?" Juliette asked

If I had been drinking water at that moment then I would have probably spit it out. My eyes seemed to bulge out of my head.

"I thought you didn't like him in that way" I said

"What are you talking about Harley?" Juliette said "It was Amanda's idea, since you know you already- never mind. Anyways, if your fine with it then awesome"

"Um, sure, I'll hand him the phone right now" I said

I handed the phone to Nathan who after a minute said goodbye and hung up.

"I'm leaving early" Nathan said "Here's my address so when your finished here you can go to my house"

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Juliette and I are going to see a movie" He replied

He left without saying another word, my heart sank. I ran up to my room and cried into my pillow. Crying was something completely new to me, I had no idea I even had tear ducts. But this wasn't the kind of crying that you did when you were three and couldn't find your favourite doll, this wasn't the kind of crying you did when you fell off your first training wheel-less bike. This was heartache, the worst kind of crying.

"so I love this boy. He's _my world_. but he doesn't care.  
>He's off with some girl. she's <strong>probably <strong>prettier than me.  
>she's probably<em> nicer<em> and smarter too.  
>but no matter how great she is<br>…she'll never love him like I do"

-Amanda's POV-

This is probably my greatest scheme ever. On the way to my house Juliette told me about how Harley apologized to Nathan and they shared an umbrella on the walk back to Harley's house. Then she told me about how when she asked Harley where she'd been and what had happened at Nathan's house there was a nervous, stutter, tone in her voice. That's when the thought occurred to me, Harley Samantha Benson totally has the hots for Nathan David Delany. And thus, my secret plan was born. If Nathan and Juliette spent a lot of time together without Harley then that would force her to believe that Nathan and Juliette are dating. Which would drive Harley into jealousy and eventually confessing that she likes him and then Harley would be happy with Nathan, Juliette would be happy with Michael, and I would go for Tyson. The plan seems a bit evil, but one day I think they'll thank me. My plan starts now:

Juliette just bought two tickets to go see "The Lurking" it's a movie where they parody scary movies. Apparently it's hilarious and I really want to see it, but I told Juliette that me and Harley already had plans and that she should go see it with Nathan. She called him and he accepted. Now I just need to keep finding golden opportunities for Juliette and Nathan to hang out without Harley. I'll just always say that Harley is hanging out with me and get a third person, maybe Gabriella, to tag along so they wont be completely alone. I wouldn't want this to all backfire by making Nathan and Juliette think I'm trying to hook them up. Well, since I am now completely alone and bored, I should probably call Harley or something.

"Hey Harley" I said

"Hey Amanda" Harley said, her voice was slightly shaky as if she'd been crying or something. A wave of guilt passed over me.

"Are you okay?" I said

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine" She said with sadness in her voice "Juliette and Nathan went to the movies without me"

"Really?" I said "Are you jealous?"

"No" Harley exclaimed

"Whatever" I said "Do you want to go shopping or something?"

"Sure" Harley replied "See you soon"

"Bye" I said, closing the conversation

Yup, everything is going exactly according to plan.

**Yeah Amanda, you have everything planned out perfectly. What do you think? R&R!**


	7. iWish He Knew

iWish You Knew

DISCLAIMER: Do I even need to say it?

-Harley's POV-

Soon after Nathan left Amanda called me and asked if I wanted to go to the mall. I accepted because I could really use some cheering up. Past mom, dad, and aunt Carly are still at my house helping Cal fix the time machine. Amanda and I were soon off to the mall.

After a few hours of shopping at stores like Hot Topic and Hollister Amanda looked to me and said "You know what we need? Dresses for the eighth grade graduation dance"

"I'm not going" I said

"Why? It's the last dance you'll ever have at this school" Amanda exclaimed "Come on, we're going to Betsey Johnson"

"Your kidding right?" I said

"No, know come on" She yelled tugging me into the girly, frilly, pink, dress shop.

"Can I help you find a size?" The perky blonde salesgirl asked

"No, were good" Amanda said

"Okay, be sure to ask if you need anything" She squealed before going to help another costumer.

"So what should we try on first?" Amanda asked

"We? You mean you, right Amanda?" I asked

"Nope" She replied

"Well, how are we going to buy anything, everything here is three hundred dollars" I said

"We have money on our debit cards" She said "Plus their having a sale" she pointed to one of the many signs that said "Buy two get one half off the entire store!"

"Amanda? Harley?" A voice behind us said

We turned around and saw Juliette and Nathan

-Amanda's POV-

I mentally slapped myself. How could I have forgotten that the movie theatre was in the mall and that after the movie Nathan and Juliette would probably walk around the mall.

"Hey guys" Harley said forcing a smile "What are you two doing?"

"Our movie ended so were just waking around" Juliette said "What are you two doing?"

"Looking for graduation dance dresses" I said

"I need to find one too, I'll join you" Juliette said

"I'm going to go" Nathan said

"Oh, no, your staying here" I said "We need a man's opinion"

Really I only did that for Harley's sake.

"I need more guy friends" Nathan mumbled

The three of us raided the rows of dresses trying to find the perfect piece while Nathan sat on a bench in front of the dressing rooms with a few boys in their late teens (who were probably waiting for their girlfriends). The first few dresses we tried on were great but really pricey, or too sparkly, or the wrong colour, it showed too much cleavage, the skirt was to short, etcetera. Harley looked about ready to buy something, anything, and leave. Then Harley came out of the change room wearing the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was purple and strapless, a purple ribbon was tied around the waist, and the dress was covered in lace.

"Oh my, Harley" Was all Juliette could say

"You look really pretty in that dress" Nathan said

"You really think so?" Harley asked, blushing

Nathan nodded, Harley smiled and twirled in front of the mirror.

"That's the dress" I said, smiling

Harley looked both happy and relieved that she found a dress and didn't need to try on anymore dresses.

Juliette and I soon found dresses that we knew were perfect for us. Mine is black with pink and black ruffles on the skirt and a pink bow on the bust line. Juliette's is three shades of pink, light on the top, dark on the skirt, and has a hot pink waistline ribbon.

The three of us paid for our dresses together so Harley got her dress half off (lucky her).

On our way out of the mall Nathan looked at Harley than at Juliette. He eventually sighed and turned to Juliette.

-Harley's POV-

What is he doing? Why did he just stop Juliette?

"Juliette" Nathan said "You looked so beautiful in your dress today"

I looked down.

"I really think that we should keep moving" Amanda said "It's almost nine and its getting really dark"

"I agree" I said

"Let me finish" Nathan said "Juliette, will you go to the graduation dance with me?"

That was it. I had had it with Nathan and his infatuation with Juliette.

"I'm going home, my stomach hurts" I said, I ran off and didn't stop, even when I heard Juliette, Amanda, and Nathan calling my name.

Why can't he see that I like him. I wish he knew how much I've always wanted him.

"there are 3 things that should never be broken-**friendships**, _promises_, and hearts-x3x3"

-Nathan's POV-

Juliette rejected me. Just like I thought she would. I don't know why but I'm really concerned for Harley. I tried calling her cell phone but she wont pick up. Even past Sam, Freddie, and Carly wont tell me what is wrong with her. By the way, past Carly, Sam, and Freddie are in my basement guest room right now. It has two double beds, a flatscreen T.V. with Netflix and a pull out couch. Sam and Freddie are watching some movie on the TV and Carly is asleep. My parents don't usually go into the guest room unless someone is staying in there and since they don't know that someone is in there they hopefully wont be going in there.

-Freddie's POV-

Me and Sam sat on the couch watching "The Notebook" and eating popcorn. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Lying a couch with a beautiful girl resting her head on my chest. I know that underneath that tough girl attitude of Sam's she has a good heart.

"What would you do?" Sam asked

"Pardon?" I asked, confused by her question

"If you were in love with a girl but her parents didn't want you dating her, what would you do?" she asked

"Your mom doesn't like me?" I said

Sam giggled "No, she's fine with any guy I date as long as I don't go to far with him"

"I guess I wouldn't care" I told her "because if I really love her I will always come back"

"Will you always come back to me?" Sam asked

"Always" I said

I leaned into her and kissed her passionately, allowing my fingers to get tangled in her long blonde curls.

"What about you?" I asked when we parted "If you couldn't be with someone what would you do?"

"Who said I ever followed rules?" Sam said before kissing me again.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. If you want to see the dresses that Harley, Amanda, and Juliette picked out the URL's are in my profile.**


	8. iNeed to find her

iNeed To Find Her

DISCLAIMER: I hereby disclaim iCarly as my own

-Harley's POV-

I barely made it to my room before I started crying. It's one in the morning and I haven't had any sleep. Today is Monday which means I have to go to school. The good thing is it's the last week of school and graduation is on Friday along with the grad dance. Right now I'm staring at the Betsey Johnson bag that contains the purple dress. I'm really considering ditching the dance now. What's the point in any of it if nobody ever wants me. I sighed, took the dress out of the bag and slipped it over my head. It was amazing but apparently it was just pretty and not beautiful or worthy of anyone asking "Will you go to the dance with me?" I unzipped the dress and threw it onto my blue comforter. I took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down the words that killed me inside.

I packed some clothes, money, and ham jerky into a backpack and quietly snuck out my window and climbed down the rope ladder (that was stuffed into the back of my closet for emergencies). I then got on my bike and rode off without looking back. Riding away I had a single thought on my mind, Nathan.

"for him **I'd smile** when_ he's happy  
><em>kiss him when **he's sad.  
><strong>Try_ to be the perfect girl_ &  
><span>calm him<span> when he's **mad  
><strong>_hold his hand_ to make him strong &  
>say <strong>he's right<strong> when_ I know he's wrong"_

-Nathan's POV-

I went to Harley's house really early this morning before school with Amanda, Michael, Gabriella, and Juliette. When Mrs. Benson opened the door the first thing I noticed was that her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear-stained like she had been crying. I know Mrs. Benson and she doesn't cry easily, Harley gets that from her, so something must be really wrong.

"Aunt Sam what happened?" Juliette said

"It's… Harley" Mrs. Benson sniffed "She's g-gone"

"Gone?" I asked

"I'm afraid so" Mrs. Benson replied "She left this note"

She handed me a note that Harley had left behind.

"Dear Who may be reading this,  
>I would like to take this as an opportunity to say goodbye and I'll miss you.<br>I have had it with drama, and mean people, and gossip, and guys.  
>I just cant deal with it anymore.<br>So I'm running away to spare myself the heartbreak.  
>Please don't come find me.<br>Goodbye, forever  
>Harley"<p>

I read that note again and again.

"You can keep that" Mrs. Benson said

"Thanks" I said, putting the paper in my back pocket

Juliette and Michael hugged, she began crying hysterics into his shirt. Amanda wiped a tear from her eye and Gabriella broke down and sobbed. I stood in shock to sorrowful to do anything. I eventually turned on my heel and ran from the porch, I rushed home and didn't look back. I ran into the guest room where Carly, Sam, and Freddie were sleeping.

"Wake up" I yelled

"What time is it?" Carly asked

"Six am" I replied

"Why are you waking us at six?" Sam asked

"Harley is missing" I yelled

"What?" The three of them yelled in unison

"It's even on the news" I said, turning on the T.V.

"This morning, at five thirty, Samantha Benson found a note in her 13 year old daughter's room" The newscast lady said "Her parents are very worried and have sent out numerous search parties for Harley Benson"

A picture of Harley appeared on the screen, I admired the mischievous smile that was plastered across her face.

"I don't know why she ran away, she showed no signs of her feeling unhappy" Mrs. Benson said

"I noticed that my sister has been feeling very sad lately, I think it has something to do with a boy" Kaylee said to the reporter

"If you see Harley please contact the police immediately" The news lady said before signing off.

That's when I realized something. Kaylee said that there might have been a boy involved.

_-Flashback-_

"_Juliette will never love you"  
><em>"_You don't know anything you brunette demon"_

"_Harley is not like most girls"  
><em>"_No, no she isn't"_

"_Hey, what's cool?"  
><em>"_Definitely not you"_

"_Why do you tease me"  
><em>"_I LOVE it"_

"_Usually__ when a girl constantly picks on a guy, it means she has a crush on him"  
><em>"_But I wasn't picking on a guy. I was picking on you"_

_"Fine, I was just going to say-"  
><em>_"-That we should kiss?"  
><em>_"Should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?"  
><em>_"Just to get it over with and you swear everything goes right back to normal as soon as it's over with"  
><em>_"Definitely and we never tell anyone"  
><em>_"Never"_

_-End flashback-_

These and so many more memories consumed my thoughts. I face palmed myself, how could I have been oblivious to all the hints that Harley has given me over the years. When I asked Juliette to the dance she ran off crying. That must have been the final straw for her, she must have run away to spare heartbreak. Heartbreak that he was sure that I'd give her without knowing. I needed to find her more than anything. If I were Harley where would I go? I know she loves visiting Spencer, so she might have gone to the Bushwell Plaza. Then again that would be obvious. She loves the forest, sometimes we go bike riding in the ravine behind her house. She could have went to live with her Aunt Melanie in New York. But that seemed unlikely too. That's when I realized.

"Guys I know where Harley is" I yelled

"Really, where?" Freddie asked

"Come on" I said

We ran off down the street and soon got to Harley's house. We saw Cal standing outside finishing an interview with a reporter, Michael, Gabriella, Amanda, and Juliette were sitting on the porch talking, and Mr. Benson was talking on his pear phone.

Cal saw me with Carly, Sam, and Freddie and motioned for us to come.

"Your back" Juliette said when she saw me "And you brought the past. You do know that your dad is here right?"

"Is that?" Gabriella said

"I'll explain later" I said

"I think it's about time that I told my dad about the time travel thing" Cal said, walking over to his dad

"Good luck" I said

-Cal's POV-

This was it I was going to tell him.

"Dad" I said

"Cal, can you explain something to me" Dad said

I gulped sure that I knew what was about to happen

"Why am I standing over there with your mother and Carly?" He asked in a stern tone

"Well," I said, I hope Harley appreciates this, "We time traveled, Me, Kaylee, and Harley, and they stowed away without us knowing. We tried to send them back but the time machine malfunctioned. We're sorry."

"You what?" Dad asked strictly "That doesn't matter at the moment, we need to find your sister"

"Nathan! Where are you going?" I heard Juliette scream

"To find Harley" He yelled back

Then Nathan ran off and left us all wondering where he was going.

**Where is Nathan going? Where is Harley? I guess you'll have to wait to find out! R&R!**


	9. iNeed You

iNeed You

DISCLAIMER: iDisclaim

-Harley's POV-

I sat in the old tree house in the woods. No one knows about this place except for me and Nathan. We found this place when we were riding our bikes one day.

_-flashback-2 years ago-_

"Nathanerd hurry up your so slow" I yelled to him, I was a few meters ahead of him on my bike.

"Harley, we should turn back before we get lost" He yelled back "We've been biking for a long time and we have never been to this part of the forest before"

"Don't be such a wimp" I yelled

"I'm no wimp" Nathan stated

"Then man up and prove it" I exclaimed "Or at least boy up and prove it"

He rode his bike faster and eventually caught up with me. Somehow it turned into a race with no real destination. We eventually came to a clearing surrounded by trees, it was filled with beautiful wild flowers and tall green grass. We heard the sound of rushing water and recklessly followed it. A river ran through the trees and opened to a lake. There was a tire swing attached to one tree and a rope attached to another. One tree had a rope ladder to an old abandoned tree house.

"Wow, look at this place" I said in awe

"Yeah, its pretty cool" Nathan said "I should have brought a bathing suit"

"Who needs a bathing suit?" I asked pushing him in his shorts and tee shirt into the lake

"Hey" He exclaimed

I laughed and grabbed hold of the rope and swung into the water. The water was warm from the sun but still felt cool on my skin. Nathan and I laughed and splashed each other. Soon we got on our bikes again and rode away, promising ourselves that we'd come back.

_-end flashback-_

Everything was peaceful and serene, the sun shone and there was not a cloud in the sky. It was 11 am on a warm late May morning.

"Harley" I heard someone yell

How could someone have found me? No one knows about this place except…

I walked outside to the tree house balcony and there, about ten feet below was Nathan.

"What do you want Nathanerd?" I yelled

"You to come back" He responded

"No, didn't you read my note?" I told him

"Yes, and I know that you left because you were sure you'd end up heartbroken" He yelled "By me"

All I did was nod my head, smart boy.

"But the truth is Harley" Nathan said "I would never want to purposely give you heartbreak"

Nathan then climbed up the ladder and was soon face to face with me. I stared deeply into his sparkling jade green eyes.

"Harley, I want you too know that I have been quite confused. When I asked Juliette to the dance it was because I was feeling so scared and vulnerable towards what I have been feeling for you" Nathan said "When I said you looked pretty in your Betsey Johnson dress I meant it. I would love to see you wear it again. Harley Samantha Benson, will you go to the graduation dance with me."

I took a deep breath and breathed out the only word that could answer his question "Yes"

He smiled at me, it took me just moments to realize that our faces were just inches apart. He then leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, and the entire world disappeared except for the kiss. The sensation that I felt during our first kiss came rushing back to me. We broke apart after about a minute.

"It's **Y0U.** _You mean everything to me_..  
>you are the<span> first thought into my head in the morning <span>when I wake up,  
><strong>my last thought before I go to bed<strong>,  
><em>you smile at me in my dreams<em>,  
><span>when you're sad I feel sad<span> &  
><strong>when I see your true smile<strong>,  
><em>I feel incredible<em> like there is no other thing  
>around &amp; all I can see is you.."<p>

"Now how about we take you back home" Nathan said to me "everyone is worried about you"

We walked back to my house together. When we got to the house my Kaylee was the first person who saw me.

"Harley" Kaylee exclaimed running towards me and throwing her arms around my waist in a tight embrace. I hugged my little sister back, I was so glad to be back home.

"Harley Samantha Benson" My mom yelled in fury "Where have you been? You had us all worried sick about you! You are grounded. And your brother told us everything about the whole time travel thing. You cant use your phone or computer for the next two weeks. Do you understand?"

I nodded, tears filling in my eyes, my mom hugged me and kissed my forehead "I'm glad that your safe. I love you darling"

"I love you too mom" I said

"But we are talking later, understood?" Mom said

"Understood mom" I replied

"Harley!" Juliette exclaimed, apparently none of my friends had gone to school today. Juliette, Amanda, Michael, and Gabriella charged at me and suffocated me in a tight group hug.

"Where did you go? What happened? How did you know where to find her" Everyone began to ask these and many more questions.

"Let's let her breathe" Nathan said, smiling at me

"Thank you Nathan" I said

"Harley" Cal called to me

I walked over to where he and dad were standing

"Yes?" Harley said

"First of all, your in big trouble for both running away and time traveling" Dad said

"Mom already gave me the your in trouble speech" I said

"Secondly, Steven, Cal, and I have figured out a way to fix the time machine" Dad continued

"That's great" I said

"Yes" Cal said "We are going to be sending Carly, Sam, and Freddie back to the past as soon as it's fixed"

Dad, Cal, Uncle Steven, Nathan, and I worked on the time machine all afternoon. Juliette, Amanda, Gabriella, and Michael were constantly interrupting me and Nathan's work and asked us a variety of questions about what had happened. Nathan and I decided to keep the kiss a secret until the dance.

-Carly's POV-

We're going home today. I kind of wish that I could've met my future self on this trip. I hugged my future daughter Juliette and Harley goodbye. I would miss them a lot, then again this wouldn't be the last time that I'd see them. Freddie, Sam, and I filed into the time machine with the future Freddie and future Steven Delany. The three of us waved goodbye to the future and within seconds we were back in our own time. Even though we were gone for a few days it was as if not a minute had past since we left. We filed out of the time machine, said our goodbyes to future Freddie and Steven. When we walked back into class people were still presenting their projects. We sat in our seats and Principle Franklin walked in.

"Hello everyone, sorry to interrupt" He said, standing at the front of the class with a green eyed blonde girl that looked like Gabriella. I looked at Gibby who was starring at the girl in awe.

"Hi, I'm Melissa, you can call me Ellie" She said

"Well Ellie, you can take a seat beside Gibby" Said Mr. Howard, pointing to the seat

Ellie sat down in her seat between me and Gibby. I took a look at her and saw a slightly older version of Gabriella.

"Hi, I'm Carly" I said

"Hi, your from iCarly right?" Ellie asked

"Yeah, can I ask you a question for an iCarly segment we might do?" I asked

"Sure" She replied

"If you had two kids what would you name them?" I asked

"Hmm, If they were both boys Michael and Gabe, Girls Gabriella and Michelle, and Michael and Gabriella if one of each" She replied

"Thank you" I said, Yup she was definitely Gabriella and Michael's future mom.

I smiled to myself and listened to some people whose report was on the science of photosynthesis.

**Hope you enjoyed. But the story is not over yet! R&R!**


	10. iWill Always Love You

iWill Always Love You

DISCLAIMER: I Disclaim

-Harley's POV-

Graduation came fast. Today Juliette, Amanda, Gabriella, and I went to the mall to get shoes and accessories. We dragged Michael and Nathan along with us, they didn't mind because their used to it. Eventually we parted ways so we girls could get our hair and nails done. We didn't want the boys to see us before we were finished preparing ourselves so Uncle Steven took the boys to his house. Anyways, at the salon I got my unruly brown curls tamed and trimmed, they look much more like Emmy Rossum's curls and less like Curly Sue's curls. My nails are painted light purple with a dark purple shatter effect **(Shatter by OPI)**.  
>Juliette got her strait dark hair curled and swept to the side Taylor Swift style and got a pink French manicure with white flowers painted on the thumb and ring fingers. Amanda got the front of her hair curled and straitened the back, her nails are painted black with a hot pink line pattern. Gabriella got her curly blonde, princess-like, hair done in a half up half down style and got her nails painted jade green with a light blue and white plaid pattern.<br>Then Aunt Carly picked us up and brought us back to her house where we put on our astounding dresses and went through tubes of make up. Light pink for Juliette, purple for me, green for Gabriella, and black and hot pink for Amanda. I don't usually wear so much make up, or any at all really, and I wondered how girls usually walked in these ridiculous heels. We all looked amazing, like we were going to the Oscars and not a middle school dance. I can only imagine what we'll look like for prom. Gabriella's dress is light green and is decorated with green sequins on the bodice and skirt, she looks amazing.

When we're finally ready the boys show up. Michael is wearing a suit with a red tie, me and Amanda are going to try to get him to ask Juliette to dance. Jonathan Rhode, a cute blue eyed brunette that transferred to our school this year, is Gabriella's date. He looks quite handsome in his blue dress shirt and suit jacket. Then there was Tyson, Amanda's date, his blonde hair was neatly combed and his blue eyes sparkled. He was looking very sophisticated in his black tux.  
>Then there was Nathan. His shaggy black hair was brushed to the side in a Justin Bieber sort of way, but its still cute. His jade green eyes are like peridots, they sparkle and shimmer. It was like someone put a spell over him so when I looked into those two green gemstone-like eyes I would fall completely and deeply in love. Like everything would fade away, I'd be lost in the moment forever. And it worked. His dress shirt was a deep purple shade and his suit was black, unlike the other boys he had no neck tie.<p>

I feel like the bachelorette about to meet her bachelor for the first time when I first lay my eyes on the boys. Each boy looks pleased and happy when the four of us emerge from Juliette's double door room, arm in arm, and walk down the stairs to greet them.

The boys give us compliments about how we look beautiful and that we were all going to have such a great time tonight.

"So are you two going as friends?" Gabriella asked me and Nathan

We smirked at her and she looked really confused, I don't think she got the message.

We arrived at the graduation in a long black SUV limo. Our school is small, there are only about seventy kids in the grade. The ceremony part of graduation seemed to fly by and soon we were all enjoying our dance. A slow song came on, it was called "Jump Then Fall" by Taylor Swift.

"Do you want to dance?" Nathan asked

"Sure, nerd" I flirtatiously replied

I put my arms around his neck and his found their place around my waist.

"Dose the song remind you of anything?" He asked

"Yeah" I replied "Me. I was afraid to fall but at this very moment I'm glad I jumped"

"And you should be" Nathan said "Because I caught you"

I smiled at him and he smiled at me. It was the kind of smile that was indescribable but it could make your heart melt instantly.

"Harley, I want you to know" Nathan said "I love you, I always will"

I smiled "I love you Nathan, I always have and I always will" I replied

As the song ended he pulled me closer to him, leaned in, and kissed me. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

"Oh my gosh" I heard someone exclaim

Nathan and I broke apart to see Amanda and Juliette gaping at us.

"It worked! My plan worked!" Amanda exclaimed

"What plan?" I asked

"My plan to get you two together." Amanda replied "I thought it failed when Nathan asked Juliette out but nope. Apparently I am much better at this than I thought"

I didn't know whether to laugh or hug her so I just sighed.

"Amanda, you are possibly the best matchmaker ever" I said

"Thank you" Amanda replied "Come on Juliette, lets go get you together with Michael" Amanda then grabbed Juliette by the arm and pulled her away. Leaving me alone with Nathan.

We began to dance to the fast beat of the Katy Perry song currently playing.

"When you **smiled**, you had my _undivided attention_.  
>When you<span> laughed<span>, you had **me laugh with you**.  
>When you<em> cried<em>, you had my urge to hold you.  
>And when <strong>you said you loved me,<br>**_you had my heart forever._ x3"

**Well I hope you enjoyed the *sniff* final chapter of iAm From The Future. I honestly didn't want to end it but I cant write the story forever :'(. So review, tell me what you think. If you want to see Gabriella's dress the link is in my profile along with Harley, Juliette, and Amanda's dresses. I hope you read any future stories that I may post. R&R!**


End file.
